


Twenty Second Hugs

by Light_It_On_Fire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Non-Consensual Hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Light_It_On_Fire
Summary: Patton learns that it is theorized that it takes twenty seconds to get the full benefits from a hug.





	Twenty Second Hugs

“Whatcha reading, Logan?”  
Logan Looked up from his book, peering over the edge of it to stare at the side in front of him. “Can you not read the title?”  
Patton pouted. “Well sure I can, but I don’t know what,” Here he paused to squint at the book cover again. “‘Oxie-toxin’ is, so I asked you!”  
“Oh, well. For starters, it’s called ‘Oxytocin.’  
“Oxie-toes-in.”  
“Oxytocin.”  
“Oxie-moses.”  
“I honestly can’t tell if you are being stubborn on purpose, or if you actually cannot pronounce ‘Oxytocin’ correctly.”  
Patton smiled at Logan, giving nothing away. After squinting at him suspiciously for a few seconds, Logan turned back to his book.  
“Well, my book is The Oxytocin Factor, by Kerstin Uvnäs-Moberg. It is a fascinating read, actually. Oxytocin is a hormone that plays a role in social bonding, sexual reproduction, childbirth, and many other situations. Commonly, it is called the ‘Cuddle Hormone.’ It is a-”  
Patton gasped, eyes sparkling. “The cuddle hormone? Why’s it called that?”  
Logan sighed at the interruption but started to explain. “It is called that because it is released when people hug or cuddle. That is why physical contact is so important. It is actually commonly said that hugs take twenty seconds to give you the full benefit.”  
Patton paused at that. Logan raised an eyebrow at him. Patton didn’t even appear to be breathing. “Patton? Are you feeling alright?”  
Patton seemed to break out of the trance he was in. “Yep, never better! Well, I have places to go, people to see, things to do, dinner’s at five, we’re having pork chops, can you tell Roman? See you later!” He said in a rush, before bolting up the stairs.  
Logan raised his other eyebrow before shrugging and going back to enjoying his book.  
For about three seconds.  
The door slammed open, revealing Roman standing on the other side.  
"Hello~" He called out, beaming ear to ear.  
"Hello Roman,' Logan sighed, closing his book. If he was going to be constantly interrupted, he might as well go upstairs and start that new puzzle book, rather than stay down here and get nothing done. "Where have you been?"  
"I was in the real world with Thomas! We were watching Dear Evan Hansen again. He and I performed all the duets together!"  
"That sounds lovely. Patton asked me to inform you that dinner would be ready at five, and we will be having pork chops. I am going up to my room if you need anything."  
"Cool. Hey, wait!" Roman called out after Logan, causing him to sigh and pause on the stairway.  
“Yes, Roman?”  
“Do you know where Patton is at the moment?”  
“No, but he ran upstairs rather in a hurry a few minutes ago. I believe he is busy.” Logan answered, before resuming his climb up the stairs. 

\---

“HAD TO HAVE HIGH, HIGH HOPES FOR A LIVING  
DIDN'T KNOW HOW BUT I ALWAYS HAD A FEELING-”  
Knock Knock Knock  
“Virgil.”  
“I WAS GONNA BE THAT ONE IN A MILLION  
ALWAYS HAD HIGH, HIGH HOPES-”  
Knock Knock Knock  
“Virgil!”  
“-MAMA SAID  
IT'S UPHILL FOR ODDITIES-”  
Knock Knock Knock  
“Virgil!”  
The door in front of Patton burst open. Virgil was standing in front of him, looking ruffled and out of breath. Patton looked concerned for a moment before realizing that Virgil must have been dancing to the music, to work up that sweat.  
“Hi, Patton. What’s up?”  
Patton perked up, remembering what he came up here for. “Oh! I was just talking to Logan! He’s reading a new book about some hormone called Oxie-topspin!”  
“Uh,” Virgil furrowed his eyebrows, confused, before releasing. ”Oh, do you mean Oxytocin?”  
“Yes! Isn’t that what I just said?”  
“You were close enough.”  
Patton’s eyes were still sparkling in a way that made Virgil suspect that he was planning something. “Well, he said that it was called the cuddle hormone!”  
Virgil could feel his dread slowly growing. “Is that right,” He said, feeling sweat prickle at his brow.  
“Yep!” Patton said, still beaming. “He said that to get enough of it, you have to hug someone for a full twenty seconds!”  
“Haha, um.” Virgil glanced into his room, wondering if he could step back and shut the door before Patton could shove a foot in the door. “Is that all, Patton?”  
Patton squealed. “Nope!! It’s hug time!” He launched himself at Virgil, causing him to stumble back into his room and fall flat on the floor, with Patton laying sprawled out over top of him, squishing him in one of Patton’s famous boa constrictor hugs.  
“Pattooooon! No!”  
“Sorry,” Patton giggled, “Fourteen more seconds.”  
“Patton, I can’t breath.” Virgil choked out. Receiving no response, he sighed, giving in to his fate, lying prone on the floor. He absolutely did not hug back, psssh, what are you talking about.  
At fifteen seconds into the hug, Roman burst up the stairs, talking at a mile a minute. “Hey, Patton! Logan said you were up here and I want to ask if you wanted to-” He paused, staring at the two laying sprawled on the floor. “What are you two doing on the floor?” He asked suspiciously.  
“Run, Roman! He’s on a hugging spree!”  
Patton laughed. “Twenty seconds is up!” He lunged off of Virgil flailing at Roman and managing to grasp one of his legs.  
“Oh no! I have been ensnared!” Roman cried out dramatically, falling in slow motion. When he finally reached the ground he splayed out in an impressive display of melodramatics. “And thus, I am dead.”

\---

From behind the locked door of his room, Logan listened to the commotion. If Patton was on a twenty-second-long-hugs hugging spree, perhaps he would stay in his for the rest of the day. Who needed dinner? 

\---

In the middle of the night, Logan rolled over, having woken from a very pleasant dream by… something. He pried his eyes open to see if he could figure out what woke him up.  
He blinked sleepily a few times, before shooting up in bed.  
“Patton! What are you doing in here!”  
“Shhh!” He reprimanded, “The others are asleep.”  
“Yeah, and I was too! How did you get in my room?”  
Patton smiled sweetly, holding up a hammer. “I broke your door down.”  
“What.” Logan deadpanned, staring at Patton, trying to imagine him breaking down a door, and wondering how he managed to do it quietly before Patton broke into his thoughts.  
“Just kidding! I picked the lock.”  
“Oh,” Logan let out a breath, feeling thankful that his door was still intact. “Well-”  
“Hug time!”  
“Wait-!” It was too late. Patton was already attached to him firmly, showing no signs of letting go. Logan sighed, as after twenty seconds, Patton still did not show any signs that he would be moving. He grabbed his blanket and drew it up over the other trait.  
That was how the other two found them in the morning, snuggled up together and dozing. Virgil took some pictures to use as blackmail, and Roman ‘Awww’ed’ loud enough to wake them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love it if you commented!  
> Special thanks to Rosie_Lou for being my Beta reader!  
> I'm also on tumblr [@light-it-on-fire](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/light-it-on-fire)  
> My writing blog is [@sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories)


End file.
